


Drama

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: I lost my mind, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Peter Parker is Bruce Banner's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Nephew, i don't know what even happen, instead of FNO we say FRP, johnny and harry make a cameo cause i love my other boys, mary parker & tony stark are siblings, past mary parker/bruce banner, this fic is not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter learns about his family. If you figure out the family tree for this let the writer know cause the writer is even confused at this time. Like no joke.Anyways Peter meets pretty boy, falls in love, Richard was a bad person that cause Peter's life to be ruined by doing something that would cause Peter to have kids in one way that he wasn't expecting.Anyways this is a mess so if you can figure it out good luck.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Drama

**Author's Note:**

> so this started out as an idea from someone else and just went off the wall.... i literally gave up on writing so the ending was just pushed together... so don't worry about reading this fic... just skip it... avoid it... run from it...

Parker was a mystery according to everyone he knew. He was a mystery to everyone that he ever met. No one knew much about him at school. He always came in one day and was gone. Harley had heard the rumors at the competition. He had heard that Peter was an orphan. His parents died when he was five. That was the main thing anyone talked about. 

“I know he is a genius, top of his class,” Liz Allen told Harley. 

“He always leaves school early on Tuesdays and Thursdays,” MJ told Harley when he was asking about the cute brunet. Harley figured that there was something he didn’t know so he went closer to Peter. Peter seemed okay to talk to him. To care about him. Harley and Peter had a great time with each other. Harley held him close on one of the last nights of competition. 

“Promises me you won’t forget me?” Peter asked.

“It would be hard to forget someone like you,” Harley said, pulling the boy closer as he felt the other boy kissing his cheek. Harley had slowly fallen for the other boy. He didn’t want to lose him now or ever. He knew that they would switch numbers but Tennessee was a long way from New York. He would be losing Peter in a way and that was the worst.

~

Peter had been away for too long when he got home picking up his sister from her karate classes on his way home. No one knew about Teresa. She had hugged him tight as if he was going to turn into dust and leave her. He got them home as he sent off a text to Tony telling him that he would be there on Wednesday for his internship. Peter knew that no one knew about his little sister and he planned to keep it that way. 

“So what did you get up to when I was gone?” Peter asked his little sister. 

“Just the usual,” Teresa said. “Did you win the competition?” Peter thought of Harley and how he had been so caring about Peter.

“It went well. We won like usual,” Peter told her. 

“Well I’m glad you won,” Teresa said as they got into the apartment as May smiled at her two kids. The two kids she took in since they were very young. May had always been there for Teresa. She was the only mother that she knew. 

“How was competition?” May asked.

“Good. It was the same as always,” Peter told her. He still felt ghost touches of the boy he was falling for. “I think I’m going to rest now.” May let him leave as he went to lay down for a bit not knowing how much of his life had changed.

~

_ “What do you mean by you changed my son’s DNA?” Mary asked the man she thought she loved. The father to her daughter. The man who was a father to her son when his father was not able to be. _

_ “I need to make it so only one person could survive if the experiment bites them,” Richard said. _

_ “He won’t like it. If he hears his son was experimented on!” Mary shouted at him. _

_ “He doesn’t even want his son,” Richard pointed out. _

_ “He doesn’t know. There is a difference between him knowing and him wanting his son. I haven’t told him for a reason,” Mary said. _

_ “Because people would go after your kid,” Richard said. Mary nodded. “What about our daughter?” _

_ “Teresa is safe as long as we keep her hidden and not connected to my past. That’s why Peter uses your last name instead of mine,” Mary reminded her husband. The man she was supposed to love. “Look we are going to California this weekend and after that, we can talk with his father about everything Richard.” Richard seemed to agree as they finished packing. They would later die.  _

~

Peter was feeling sick. Okay, this was the worst feeling ever. He hadn’t been sick since the bite and he hated that. He was throwing up anything he ate. Teresa and May were worried about him. May was concerned that Peter’s spider DNA was messing with him. May knew to call Helen because she was already looking into Peter’s DNA so she could see if he was in danger. 

“Helen, he is really sick and he has been sick all morning,” May said when she called Helen. “It’s the first time since the bite.”

“Might be wise to bring him in then,” Helen told her. May made sure Peter was good enough to head. Sadly she had to take Teresa who had never been with them to Stark Tower. She couldn’t leave her alone. Happy looked at Teresa curious when he came to pick them up not knowing anything about the girl. May just focused on her nephew and not the stares Happy gave her niece.

~

_ “Tony!” Hope shouted as she ran after him. “Mary fell from the tree.” Tony turned to run back towards where Mary had been just seconds before. Safe. He saw her clutching her arm. Tears in her eyes. She looked at Tony as if he would protect her and make sure she was safe and now he had let her get hurt. _

_ “What happened Mary?” Tony asked, trying to distract her. _

_ “I grabbed the wrong branch and it broke and Dad is going to be mad,” Mary said. Tony knew she was right. _

_ “He won’t be mad,” Tony tried to convince her. Janet and Maria came and saw them and Maria seemed to be beside them as Janet worked on getting the arm steady so they could move her with as little pain as necessary. Tony never wanted her to be hurt again. _

~

**One Year Later**

Macy had called Tony. Harley had watched as his mother called his mentor. Their house was in flames and they had lost everything. Tony had offered them a place. Macy reminded Tony of Mary. The same Mary who told him that she had two kids before she died. Two kids that Tony could not find no matter where he looked. She had hidden them well. Tony knew he had to help out another family. Mary would have. She had done so much for families.

“I never told him because of her,” she told Tony. Tony had known who she was and had seen the pain he caused her. He was glad Mary didn’t tell him. He didn’t need to know. 

“Thank you for helping us out,” Harley told Tony when they arrived in New York. Tony had decided that Macy could be Pepper’s new assistant. She had been looking for one and Macy was someone that Tony trusted. She was the perfect assistant for Pepper and Harley would be a great intern since Tony’s intern went MIA about a year ago. The only reason Tony knows the boy is alive is that Happy talked about him from time to time. When he wasn’t complaining about his girlfriend’s kids. 

“The oldest boy is fine. I’ve known him for a bit, but the oldest girl is always need watched and sometimes the oldest boy has to focus on the babies,” Happy was telling Pepper when he was over for dinner. “So I ended up picking her up from karate. Like what kid takes karate. I guess the boy was in ballet as a kid. He is always talking about how he misses dancing. Didn’t know about him beforehand. He is a good kid but I barely know the girl and the babies are only three months.”

“How did you meet this girl?” Macy asked.

“She works with Helen,” Happy said.

“Well she must be amazing even if you don’t get along with her kids as much,” Macy said. Happy didn’t say anything. Harley was staring at his phone which caused Tony to look at the boy confused. 

“Who are you texting?” Tony asked Harley. Harley’s cheek heated up. “So a girl or boy.”

“A boy. He was sending me pictures of him and his friends out at some club. I guess his friend got them into some club,” Harley said. 

“He has been talking to this boy for the past year. Meet at their decathlon meet,” Macy told Tony. “Harley is head over heels in love with him. Won’t tell me anything else about the boy though.”

“Mom!” Harley said. Macy smiled as Harley looked embarrassed. The rest of the adults just smiled as the boy looked away from his family. He didn’t realize that Pepper caught a glimpse of the boy on his phone and sent a text to May.

~

“Stop texting him,” Johnny said as Harry told him to take his phone. Peter put up his phone smiling at Harley’s last text about the surprise. 

“I’m sorry I want to text the boy of my dreams,” Peter said.

“You mean the guy who ruined your life,” Harry pointed out. Peter looked at Harry annoyed. Over-protective brother syndrome must have been a family thing. His mom had an overprotective brother and Harry was pretty much his brother. 

“He is a great guy still,” Peter said looking at the other two. Hoping that they would listen.

“Look this is supposed to be a night where you can enjoy yourself without having to watch kids. So why don’t we have some fun tonight,” Johnny said. Harry seemed to agree as they continued to just enjoy a night away.

~

Tony was stressed. Harley could tell that and he didn’t know what was going on. He had been watching the other man as he seemed to be focused on something.

“What happened old man?” Harley asked. 

“Something bad is coming and we might have to call in the other Avengers,” Tony said. 

“You mean Bruce and Thor?” Harley asked.

“No, I mean the Avengers team that supported Rogers,” Tony said. “Bruce and Thor are already on their way here.”

“Oh,” Harley said. He was trying to think about what he had recently found out. About the boy, he was in love with. He had started out in Midtown to find out Peter was homeschool now. Harley didn’t understand what had changed but whatever had happened Peter was now not at Midtown well Harley was. 

“What is on your mind?” Tony asked him, realizing his kid was thinking about something.

“Have you ever liked someone and they weren’t who you expected?” Harley asked.

“Yes,” Tony said. “What happened with this person you like?”

“He left the school that I am going to now and I don’t understand him but now he is homeschooled and I don’t know why,” Harley explained. 

“Ask him about it,” Tony suggested.

“But he hasn’t told me! I only know because he wasn’t there on my first day and his friends said he started being homeschool this school year,” Harley explained. “I just don’t know why he didn’t tell me when everyone else knows. I know I didn’t live in New York but I thought we were close.” 

“Kid,” Tony said. “Talk with him.” Harley sighed before deciding he needed to talk with Peter. He excused himself as he called Peter. Peter picked up and there was screaming in the background.

_ “I got them, Peter,” _ someone said in the background. Peter seemed to move to another room before he talked.

“Sorry about that. The twins are a little fussy today,” Peter said. “What’s up?”

“I just was seeing how you were doing with school and all,” Harley said. Peter seemed to not speak for a bit.

“I have been doing okay,” Peter said. “So Ned wasn’t joking when he said you were at Midtown now.”

“No, he wasn’t,” Harley said. “I was hoping to see you but you don’t go to Midtown anymore.” Peter seemed to think for a bit.

“I had some stuff happen at home so I decided to be homeschooled instead,” Peter explained. 

“Well maybe we could hang out now that I’m in New York,” Harley suggested. Peter seemed to like the idea as he started talking about places he wanted to take Harley. Harley couldn’t help but smile. He would listen to Peter talk all day.

~

_ Mary looked at him and debated telling him there. It was a random mission to check in with Bruce Banner. She had been sent to find him and talk with him. He had started to work with radioactive materials lately. She knew he deserved to know the truth.  _

_ “Can I ask why you decided to come back?” Bruce asked. _

_ “Married life isn’t for me,” Mary admitted. She wasn’t lying. She wasn’t cut out to just be a mother. She should have mentioned then about his son. _

_ “How is your brother doing?” Bruce asked. _

_ “Very well apparently,” Mary said. “He just built something else.” _

_ “Tony Stark sounds like an interesting guy, but I prefer his younger sister,” Bruce said. _

_ “His married sister,” she reminded him, smiling. She had loved Bruce for a time being. She wondered if she still loved him. She didn’t love Richard. She knew that much now. Now that she found out the truth about her husband.  _

~

Tony had lost a lot. His parents, his sister, and his brother-in-law. Not that he ever met his brother-in-law. It was during the period when his sister had decided to not talk to him. He would have to try and find them. Her kids. His nephew and niece. He didn’t know them but he wanted to. He had been searching for them for a long time but he never knew who Mary married and she made sure that SHIELD hid her kids. By the time he had access to those files, he feared that his lifestyle was too dangerous. That the world should never know about the other two Starks that was alive in the world. 

Harley was working with Tony when Tony’s past came back to haunt him. He heard Friday announcing that the Quinjet with the other avengers were here. Tony led Harley up to the front. Fury, Hill, and Natasha were all there as they waited for Tony and Harley. 

“Stark, we need to talk,” Fury said.

“The rogue avengers are here and you want to talk?” Tony asked.

“It’s not about that,” Maria said. Natasha looked at them confused.

“I thought we were just going to talk about what is going on so Tony knows ahead of time,” Nat said. Tony looked at them confused.

“A few dead SHIELD agents are now alive. Including her,” Maria said. Nat was confused about who she was. 

“She is alive,” Tony confirmed.

“Yes, but she is being stubborn. She wants to see her kids, says they are in danger. Clint and Laura tried to talk her out of seeing them,” Maria told him. 

“Is she here?” Tony asked. 

“In the quinjet. We didn’t tell her that she was going to Stark Tower. We know you both have had a disagreement,” Fury said. Before Fury or Maria could say more. Mary ran in and Tony froze. Bruce was with her as Clint and Laura tried to stop them. Mary froze seeing Tony for the first time in a while. 

“Tony?” Mary asked. Tony knew he looked older while his sister hadn’t changed from that woman he saw years ago. Right before she got with whatever his name was.

“Mary,” Tony said, smiling at her.

“Harley,” Harley said. Everyone looked at him. “Sorry I was tired of being ignored by everyone.”

“It’s okay, Kid,” Tony said. 

“He isn’t yours?” Mary asked, looking at the boy worried.

“No, though I have a child on the way,” Tony said. Mary seemed to be concerned for Tony’s unborn kid. “I’ve changed a lot since you last saw me. Stopped drinking. Became a superhero. Married Pepper.” 

“Look I get you changed but I need to find my kids. Obadiah was after bringing Richard back and if he does that then Richard will go after Peter,” Mary explained. Tony looked at Mary confused.

“Who’s Richard?” Tony asked.

“My husband who experimented on your nephew,” Mary said. 

“Peter is first priority right now so we need to find him,” Bruce said.

“Why is he first priority?” Fury asked, not seeing the importance in why she wanted to protect this boy besides him being her son.

“Peter Stark is top priority. If Richard gets a hold of him, he continues his work on a possible super-soldier,” Mary said.

“You mean Peter Stark-Banner,” Bruce said. Mary nodded as Tony looked between the two. He hadn’t expected that Bruce and Mary had been together, and why hadn’t Bruce told him. Except Tony knew Bruce had mentioned Mary once and Tony had stopped the conversation real quick. He didn’t like to talk about his dead sister, well his once dead sister. 

“Okay, so how do we find Peter?” Tony asked. 

“Tony, we don’t have time to go after some kid,” Maria said.

“This is my nephew we are talking about,” Tony said.

“I know where he is and I can go and the lot of you could figure out what to do. Besides Peter and Teresa are safe until Richard is back,” Mary said. 

“I’ll go with Mary,” Bruce said. Nat looked at Maria.

“I’ll take them and we will be back before you know it with the Stark-Banner kid,” Nat said. “Besides I might as well get to know Tony’s younger sister. She might need to hear what he has really been up to all these years.” The three left and Fury mumbled about a useless journey. Tony didn’t know why Fury felt it was useless. His nephew wasn’t useless, he was the little boy that Mary sent pictures of when he was an infant. 

~

Peter was resting, taking a nap while the twins were asleep. A small break before he was a full-time parent. A rarity that he needed now in days. So when someone knocked on the door and May said she got it, Peter didn’t mind continuing to sleep as Teresa continued to play Mario Kart as he started to fall asleep to the noise. Something he used to not be able to do. 

“Mary?” May asked. Peter opened his eyes and looked at the front door as Mary entered with Bruce and Natasha. Peter got up seeing his dead mother. Teresa looked at him confused. 

“Mom?” Peter asked. Mary stopped looking at May and saw Peter. Her baby boy looked more like Tony than his father. 

“I know this is weird for both of you,” She told May. “But we need to get out of here quickly. Someone is after Peter.” May debated believing her when Peter heard Mayday in the baby monitor. Mary froze as she looked at him concerned. 

“I’ll take care of her this time,” May told him as Peter nodded looking at his mom. 

“You are alive,” Peter said. Teresa had paused her game now curious about what was going on.

“Someone brought me back. They thought they were bringing Richard back, but they went to the wrong spot,” Mary told him. Peter looked at her confused.

“Dad’s alive?” Peter asked. Mary bit her lips as she looked at him not sure how to tell him.

“Your dad has always been alive. Teresa’s dad is now alive though,” Mary said. “That’s why we need to get you to your uncle’s place. It will be safer for you and Teresa.”

“What do you mean my dad is alive?” Peter asked.

“Look I would love to get into this but we need to get you to your Uncle Tony’s house before Richard is back from the dead,” Mary said. May came back with the twins in their car seats and their diaper bag plus backpacks that belong to both Teresa and Peter. 

“I don’t know what is going on but if you came here then I know the kids are in trouble so we need to move them both to safety now,” May said. Peter took the twins as Mary and Bruce helped grab the bags as May went to grab a bag for herself saying she would be staying with her boyfriend. Mary and Bruce helped Peter get the twins in the backseat with him as Teresa sat in the middle with Mary. Mary looked at her son caring for two kids.

“I’m sorry,” Mary said. Peter looked at her surprised. 

“Why are you sorry?” Peter asked. 

“What Richard did to you was something I should have stopped and yet I didn’t know what he did until it was too late,” Mary told him. 

“What did Da- Richard do?” Peter asked. He had stumbled a bit on the name Richard as if he was about to say dad but remembered to say Richard instead.

“Richard worked for Hydra. I didn’t find out until right before I died. I was actually on a mission to tell Fury about it when I was killed. Richard was out to make the next Super Soldier. His plans were to turn you into that soldier for them since your father was able to survive gamma radiation. When he was testing on you he messed with some things that changed you,” Mary explained.

“You mean what happened with the twins was because Richard experimented on me,” Peter said. Mary nodded unable to explain. “Wait you said my dad survived gamma radiation?” 

“Yes, he did,” Mary told her son. “Peter, this is Bruce Banner, your father.”

~

Harley was helping Tony with tracking the energy when he came into the lab. Bruce entered first and then Peter Parker followed him into the lab. Tony froze as Peter looked at him as Peter smiled at Tony.

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter said. Tony seemed to look at Peter as if the kid was a ghost.

“Wait you know Tony?” Bruce and Harley asked him at the same time. Bruce looked at Harley confused but Harley was too focused on Peter. The Peter he was falling for. 

“Yeah, I was his personal intern until…” Peter looked at Bruce as if he knew what Peter was talking about.

“Until what?” Tony asked. “Because Karen said you haven’t been out in over a year which means something happened.” 

“It’s nothing Mr. Stark,” Peter said. Mary entered as she looked annoyed. 

“Fury has you tracking the energy from whatever brought me back?” Mary asked. 

“He figured he could trace it back to Hydra agents,” Tony explained. “The ones involved with bringing you back and apparently bringing back some of our worse villains.” 

“Wait so you used to be Tony’s intern but now you aren’t?” Harley asked. 

“No, I just do projects for my internship at home that Pepper and Helen approve for me,” Peter explained.

“Is it for the same reason why you are now homeschooled?” Harley asked. Peter nodded. 

“I’m confused,” Mary said. 

“Glad we are on the same wavelength for once,” Tony said. Peter looked at them all as if he didn’t know what to say. He had enough secrets as it was. Each of them knew part of his secrets but he didn’t know how to tell them all his secrets without causing drama. 

“Why are you here right now?” Tony asked Peter.

“Mom brought me here,” Peter said. Tony seemed confused before it clicked and he looked at Mary who was smiling at her brother.

“Wait, I thought you said your mom was dead?” Harley asked.

“She was,” Peter said. “This is my mom, Mary Parker, and my dad, Bruce Banner which I just found out today.” Peter turned to his mom. “This is Harley Keener, we meet at us… Ummm… academic decathlon… meeting. About a year ago and we kept in touch afterward.” Peter hoped that Mary figured out what he meant by the year-ago comment. She seemed to as she looked at the other boy judging him. 

“That explains some stuff,” Tony said. “Now about the year off from school.”

“I’m still going to school and doing stuff for my internship. I’ve just been focusing on something else than what I used to focus on,” Peter explained. Tony looked at him as if that didn’t explain anything. 

“He is being responsible. Something I wish I could have been all those years ago,” Mary explained. 

“We should probably tell the team about this,” Bruce said, interrupting the conversation from getting further. Tony looked at the screen and froze as he saw something that he wasn’t expecting. Mary didn’t know what caused her brother fear but whatever it was, it was something she didn’t want to have to face. Peter and Harley watched as the adults left. Tony practically telling them not to follow. Not that Peter wanted to. He was done being Spider-Man.

“So…” Harley said not knowing what to say. 

“We need to talk about a year ago,” Peter said.

“We met at an academic decathlon meet and became really good friends. What else is there to talk about?” Harley asked. Peter thought about his words before he pulled out his phone and handed it to Harley. Harley looked at the picture confused.

“You are showing me a picture of two infants?” Harley asked. 

“When I was apparently five, my step-dad decided I was the perfect child for his super-soldier serum that he was trying to make. The problem was I was weak Peter Parker. The kid of Bruce Banner who was Hulk by then,” Peter explained. “He decided that I would be better off helping create the next generations of super soldiers that he was planning to make once the experiment was tested on me. He changed some things and made it so I was able to…” Peter couldn’t say it out loud. “Anyways a month after we met, I got really sick. I didn’t know why. I hadn’t been sick in a long time. May hurried me to Helen who found out I was…” Peter looked at the photo. Harley realized what Peter was trying to say.

“So these are…” Harley asked and Peter nodded. “Why didn’t you text me when you found out?” 

“Because originally I thought it was something else that caused you to know,” Peter said. Harley looked at him confused.

“What else would cause you to be able to get knocked up with twins?” Harley asked. Peter looked down.

“I’m Spider-Man,” Peter mumbled. Harley looked at him hearing noise but not what he said.

“Care to say that again?” Harley asked.

“I’m Spider-Man,” Peter said a bit louder. Harley froze. Peter didn’t just have his internship, he had been the teenage vigilante before Harley became one. Now he was playing the father to their children. Harley wondered what his life was for a second.

“Okay,” Harley said.

“Did you just say okay to me telling you I’m Spider-Man?” Peter asked.

“I’m kinda processing everything you just told me,” Harley told him. Peter nodded as he went to lead. Harley stopped him.

“Can I maybe meet them?” Harley asked Peter nodded as he led Harley to where Pepper was with the twins.

~

Mary and Tony sat down exhausted. The rest of the team followed. They had found out that the spot Tony was worried about was a different place so they were clear. For now.

“The other spots worry me though,” Bruce said. “Who died in those places that someone wanted to bring back from the dead?” Tony and Mary didn’t want to think about it. They both had enough on their plates, Tony had to deal with Steve and Bucky after the beatdown, and Mary had to deal with her ex-boyfriend, her dead husband back from the dead, and her son having two kids.

“Mom!” Abby cried out running out of the room seeing Tony. She looked at the Avengers confused as they looked at her confused. Abby saw Tony and seemed relieved. “Where’s Mom?” 

“She was helping Happy with moving his girlfriend onto his floor until it's safe for her to go home,” Tony explained. 

“Well she needs to get home and ground Harley,” Abby said. Tony looked at her surprised.

“Why would she need to ground your brother?” Tony asked.

“Harley got someone pregnant,” Abby said. Tony was even more confused.

“Your gay brother knocked up some girl?” Tony asked in disbelief. Before Abby could speak someone else did.

“I highly doubt that,” Macy said. Abby looked at them annoyed. 

“I said someone, not a girl,” Abby clarified. Macy and Tony looked at Abby even more confused now. Mary seemed to gather what the girl was hinting at.

“Abby, that’s not how biology works, Honey,” Macy told her daughter.

“Not unless your idiot husband messes with your son’s biology and screws him over without letting him or you know until right before your death,” Mary said. Tony looked at his sister confused. “Richard and his experiments.” is all she told him. Tony was even more confused and he wasn’t the only one at this point. 

“Abby,” Harley called out as he entered. Tony looked at the boy surprised. He was looking worried. “Hey, Tony.” He then saw his mom and looked at her concerned. “Hey, Mom. I thought you were helping Happy with his girlfriend.”

“May is all moved in for the time being,” Macy said.

“May?” Tony asked. 

“Yes, May Parker. Such a nice woman. She was showing me pictures of her great-nephew and niece and these two children are angels, Tony,” Macy said.

“Yeah, they are. Where are they right now?” Mary asked Harley.

“Oh I think Peter was getting them back to sleep,” Harley said. Peter entered looking surprised to see all the avengers. He hadn’t seen some of them for a while.

“So is that Peter?” Scott asked Sam who just nodded. 

“Kids?” Tony asked. Peter looked down ashamed.

“Yeah, they are adorable,” Harley said, giving Tony a look.

“I’m just surprised that you have kids,” Tony said. “Not upset with you, Kid.” Peter felt a bit better but still wasn’t talking. He didn’t know the Avengers and he was tired from the day. He hadn’t slept yet today. 

“I thought you were going to take a nap finally,” Harley said.

“I was but then the twins need something and I just couldn’t sleep in a new place even though I slept here a bunch,” Peter explained. Sam and Bucky recognized Peter’s voice. 

“You heard what I heard right?” Sam asked Bucky quietly. Peter looked at them fearfully. 

“Yeah, he is the kid from the airport,” Bucky said.

“What kid from what airport?” Scott asked.

“The spider-kid,” Bucky explained. Mary looked at them confused as did Bruce.

“Spider-kid?” Mary asked.

“It’s Spider-Man,” Peter corrected. Harley was still confused as was everyone else.

“Who is Spider-Man?” Bruce asked.

“Your kid,” Tony said. Bruce looked at Tony and then at Peter.

“So is this a superhero thing where you know your teenage nephew is a superhero or something?” Mary asked.

“Your child,” Tony said. 

“You act as if we don’t share the same DNA or something, Anthony,” Mary said.

“Well, he is your kid. You were the one always running into trouble. That’s how you died was running into trouble and getting yourself killed,” Tony pointed out.

“Just cause I was going to stop Hydra back in 2006 and failed doesn’t mean I ran into danger. Not my fault that the man who is just sitting there killed me,” Mary said staring at Bucky.

“In your defense, he has tried to kill a lot of us when he was under mind-controlled,” Sam explained. Mary snorted.

“So did we figure out the energy?” Harley asked. 

“Are you going to admit that you got someone knocked up?” Abby asked sarcastically. 

“Actually got someone looking into that,” Tony said. 

“Wait you pushed it off on someone else?” Bruce asked.

“I asked Hank Pym and Reed Richards for their opinions. It called using your resources,” Tony said. Mary seemed to be surprised. Her brother wasn’t one to ask for help when he could finish something by himself. 

“What does Abby mean?” Macy asked her son.

“She means that I knocked up some boy who could have kids apparently,” Harley explained.

“And who is Spider-Man as well,” Peter muttered. No one heard him as Macy looked at her son surprised and tried to understand what he had just said. Tony looked at his two kids and sighed. 

“I’m going to make Peter take a nap in my room,” Harley said. “Cause he is about to fall over.” It was true that Peter was tired and he needed sleep. Tony, Macy, and Mary seemed okay as Harley took Peter off to his room. Bruce looked a little concerned though. 

“Should we be worried about him?” Bruce asked.

“Probably,” Tony said. “Harley will take care of him. He is a really caring person.” Harley led Peter to his room so the other boy could sleep. 

~

It was hours later when Peter was woken by his mother. He was cuddled up to Harley who was keeping him close to him. He moved away and looked confused.

“I’m just saying bye,” Mary told Peter. Peter looked at her confused. 

“Where are you going?” Peter asked her.

“They found a way to save the day but it requires reversing everything. Meaning I will be dead,” Mary said.

“Oh,” Peter said.

“It’s okay. I got to see you and Teresa and know you both will be okay,” Mary told him. He nodded but he was still hurt by losing his mother again. He just got to meet her and got to know her. 

“I’m going to miss you,” Peter said.

“I know, Bambino,” Mary said, kissing his forehead before she left him alone. Peter had a lot of family now. Mary knew he would be fine. Peter decided to check on his two little ones to know they were okay.

~

1 year later

Peter laid down as he finally got to get some sleep. He was living on a floor with Harley as they were trying to learn responsibility according to Macy and May who had argued with Tony about the idea for a while. It was Bruce siding with them that helped the small family get their own place. 

“Night,” Harley said, pulling Peter close. 

“If they awake again, you are getting up,” Peter told him. 

“I know, Stark-Banner,” Harley teased.

“Future Stark-Banner Keener,” Peter said, falling asleep. Harley chuckled as he kissed his forehead as he held the other boy close. Knowing that everything was okay for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Parkner Drama? Head here: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB (there really isn't drama)


End file.
